La Bourboule
by TheRantDragon
Summary: "Hey, beautiful," he greeted in the most suave voice he could muster, but it was rather hard to appear suave when you had chocolate at the corners of your mouth, or a slight crack of uncertainty to your voice. First time smut fic. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer- Don't own Young Justice or any of it's loverly characters.**

**Erm... first of all this was written before the events of Salvage, so I didn't know a thing about my AMAZING, FLAWLESS, BEAUTIFUL OTP having been together for five years and living together and just generally being perfect together. Second of all I apologize for the length of this... 6,145 words, yikes! I've had a lot of people ask me for a Wally/Artemis first time fic and... here it is, I guess. I'm not sure why people in particular have asked me to provide you with this, as there are many, many more candidates better suited for writing this with their amazing skills.**

**But anyway, special thanks to my fanfic partners in crime: Damnsmartblueboxes, IronicVeghead, and Geekytheartchick! You guys are amazing. And this fanfic is embarrassing and I can feel everyone's judging eyes.**

**Lastly, Wally and Artemis are slightly awkward little turtle-ducks in this because it's their first time, people. **

**o.o.o.o**

Wally was trying to be romantic.

She wouldn't have believed it if she weren't seeing it for herself, weren't _smelling _it for herself.

It was a fairly simple covert mission, as far as what could be considered normal for the Team. Just the two of them, Wally and Artemis, deployed into a place in France called _La Bourboule_, in the_ Auvergne _region.

The town was nestled in a rather scenic little valley and housed a spa resort that attracted loads of tourism throughout the year. According to Batman there was tell of a potentially threatening drug deal being conducted, and he had reason to believe that the culprits weren't just any mundane dope-heads.

The two young nineteen year olds had been sent in ahead to confirm or deny the Dark Knight's suspicions, and report what they found over the course of a few days. Their late night arrival in the Bioship had unfortunately robbed them of any chance of seeing the beautiful terrain that surrounded them, but sometimes there was no time for such leisures when you were on the job.

Besides,_ La Bourboule _would still be there in the morning.

None of that had stopped Wally from planning a romantic night with his girlfriend, apparently. He'd been acting rather odd the entire trip over, strangely silent and fidgety and all around not his usual chatty self. When the archer had asked him what was wrong, he'd simply laughed and said he was just wondering whether he'd packed enough underwear for their stay. Her response had been an eye roll and the decision to just let it go.

The hotel room was small and cozy, with one bed, a bathroom off to the side, and a pillow with one of those little complimentary mints lying at the center. Wally had immediately laid claim to that piece of free food, while Artemis had opted to take over the shower room. She shuffled through their various duffle bags until she'd located her toiletries and collapsible crossbow(just in case), then disappeared into the other room.

She had finished now, and her hair was straight and wet and stringy across her back, the drenched tresses clinging to her baggy tank top and pajama pants as she exited the steamed up room. Sucking in a breath of the fresh, cool air of the main room had caused the archer pause, because it smelled quite different than she remembered.

She also remembered the lights being on, and no candle being lit and resting on the bedside table. It smelled like pine needles, which caused Artemis' nostrils to flare at the strange choice of scent.

"Wally?" she asked cautiously, dropping her towel next to the bathroom door; her fingers itched on the handle of her crossbow. He answered from a spot near the bed, then suddenly his ruffled ginger hair came into view where he'd previously been crouched and digging through his bag of snacks. There was a chocolate protein bar sticking out of his mouth, and with a nervous sort of smile he bit into it. He was in nothing but a pair of checkered boxers.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted in the most suave voice he could muster, but it was rather hard to appear suave when you had chocolate at the corners of your mouth, or a slight crack of uncertainty to your voice. Artemis smirked, hand on her hip.

"Are you trying to put the moves on me?"

Really, if the boy were looking to be anymore obvious he might as well have attacked her and thrown her on the bed as soon as she'd opened the door. Which, incidentally, wasn't an idea she was opposed to.

Wally choked a little on his protein bar, set the rest of it on the nightstand as he coughed and spluttered, cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"I, uh... no?" he squeaked, wiping his mouth. Artemis was still grinning at him, at how cute and flustered he looked in those boxers, with his hair all over the place from anxiously running his fingers through it.

She tore her eyes away from him to survey the atmosphere he had created; the bed covers were folded half back, the candle was flickering merrily in the dim room, and upon further inspection she was pretty certain she could see a square foil package poking around the back of the candle, ready for easy access.

_A condom_.

And that's when it hit Artemis. That's when she felt herself swallow thickly, when she felt a strange sensation in her stomach as if a cage of vibrant monarchs had been set loose in her gut. Her cheeks became a little warm and tingly and her lids hooded as her gaze slid back over to him, still looking at her as if he were afraid of what she were going to say. Her lips tugged up at the corner; he had really chosen one hell of a place for their first time.

"On a mission?" she asked softly, curiously, padding to him over the plush carpet. It felt nice between her toes, she thought.

He shrugged sheepishly.

"It seems appropriate," he murmured. She laughed. It really was appropriate, considering their occupation. "Besides, you know... France. And we don't have to worry about our parents. Or the Team."

"Hmm, true."

She'd reached him by now, stopped in front of him, eyes alight on those freckle spattered shoulders she'd splayed her palms out over so many times. He smiled down at her, brought his hands up to rest tentatively on her waist.

"We don't have to if you don't want. I just thought... maybe it was about time..."

Artemis considered his words, locked her steely irises with his. This _was _pretty perfect. They were in a romantic place, away from any unwanted distractions or the possibility of being caught in their actions. And it wasn't as if they'd never gotten hot and heavy before, not as if they'd never come close to peeling the last of their clothes away and finally joining together for the first time.

It was just too risky under normal circumstances, no places where they'd felt safe enough to be that vulnerable without the possibility of Dick the Troll Wonder stumbling upon them and cackling at them until the cows came home.

But here. Now.

There would be no interruption.

She swallowed again, was surprised at how nervous she felt, because the thought had never made her nervous before. Maybe it was because now the prospect was so tangible, standing right in front of her in nothing but a pair of too tight boxers and lips that tasted of chocolate.

Without a word she moved her face closer to his, brushed his nose briefly with her own before molding his warm, chapped lips against her plump ones. It was unhurried and languid, lazy, not their usual fire and passion. As far as she could figure it probably came with the knowledge that they had all the time in the world for this. There was no rush, no need for heated, fast-paced make-outs in the utility closet between training sessions.

Not that she minded those.

Slender hands came up to cup either side of his face. His fingers twitched beneath the fabric of her tank top, pushing it aside so that his digits pressed into her bare hips, sending a heated electricity through her. He nipped at her bottom lip, had to repeat the action a few times over before she at last relented and allowed his tongue to push through.

The action tempted her to release a small noise in the back of her throat, but she fought against it, opting instead to distract herself by moving her hands into the hair at the nape of his neck. She tugged on it a bit, swirling it around her fingers and scratching gently at his scalp. This game continued for a bit before he pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Artemis..." he chided, exasperated. The archer grinned wickedly.

"Yes?"

"Do we really want to play the 'who can make who moan first' game at a time like this?"

"It's _always _time for the 'who can make who moan first' game," Artemis answered seriously, and just to prove her point, her index finger and thumb swiftly found his tight backside and gave it a pinch. The sound that escaped his mouth was not, disappointingly enough, a sound that could qualify as anything but a gasp.

"Dirty cheater," he hissed. Before she could respond, he simultaneously took her lips up in his once more and let one of his bold hands slip past both her pants and underwear to squeeze at her bare derriere. She couldn't help the wicked moan that exploded into his mouth at the touch, tried to ignore the way he smiled as his palm kneaded her there. The touch was causing excitement to pool low in her abdomen, and she took a moment to appreciate that all their years of groping and kissing and touching had made them at least somewhat prepared for this.

It was simply unacceptable that he had yet to make any noise. There was one sure fire way to elicit a reaction from her speedster, and though he may call her a dirty cheater for it later she decided to do it anyway. Wally's fingers tightened around her ass and he jerked away with a long, low groan when she reached down and grasped him through his shorts. He was hard, very hard, and the feel of it alone was enough to significantly increase her arousal.

He yanked her up into his arms, deposited them both on the soft mattress, and had her shirt over her head and in the floor with dizzying speed, leaving her chest exposed and heaving. She was full of anticipation as his eyes raked over her breasts, her brain becoming fuzzier, more sluggish with lust.

Suddenly he frowned and reached for something to the side and over her head. The archer's heart rate increased, because god, she hadn't expected him to need the condom so soon, hadn't expected him to be done with their foreplay without even so much as caressing her breasts.

But then she heard a _crunch _noise, felt something sprinkle down onto her face and nearly land in her open eyes.

"Wally!" she griped in disbelief. He came into view again, chewing rapidly. He swallowed, wiped his mouth while his brows furrowed.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I haven't eaten in an hour! Do you _want _me to not have the energy for this or what?"

Artemis scowled, brushing crumbs off her cheeks.

"What I want is for you to quit killing the mood," she huffed.

The speedster rolled his eyes and kissed her. The sweet taste of chocolate on his lips did nothing to restore her previous level of arousal. It was not until one of his thumbs pressed against the peaked, dark flesh at the center of her breast that she gave a sharp inhalation of breath through her nose and felt the previously ebbing excitement inside her boil back to life. He pulled away to observe her.

"When did you get this?" he asked in consternation. She was confused until she felt one of his digits press into the soft flesh of her left breast. The skin was sore there, and she glanced down at herself.

"Couple days ago."

"Where?"

"Cambodia," she said simply. He nodded, remembering the mission the Team had there. Satisfied with the answer, he brought his thumb to the beginning of the pink, scabbed scar and traced it up, followed the slight curve of it, up over her damaged nipple, making her shudder. He traced it back down again, apologizing quietly because she'd winced when the motion of his thumb had flaked away some of the healing scab.

Artemis' body was littered with pale scars snaking and twisting over her every curve and dip. Wally seemed fascinated with them, always taking his time to caress them, sometimes to ask her when and where she'd obtained them even though she'd had to have told him at least a hundred times a piece by now.

In this moment, however, he seemed particularly enamoured with the newest addition, evidenced when he pressed his rough lips to a spot beside the twisted flesh of her nipple. She made a low humming noise, watching him leave tender kisses over every inch. Once he was done, he gently took her peak into his moist, hot mouth and sucked.

The archer moaned, loud and husky, arching her back up, forcing more of the sensitized flesh against him. She pushed her fingers into his mussed locks and shut her eyes from the strange sensation of soreness and pleasure the wound caused. He was sucking her slow, deliberate, making sure he didn't agitate the cut back open, and it felt _good_. The thumb and forefinger of his hand worked away at her free breast, pinching and rubbing, his combined efforts rewarding him with the most delicious, velvety noises erupting from her lips.

"Wally," she breathed, digging her nails into his scalp. He halted his ministrations, moved over to kiss the valley between her breasts before latching on to her other. This one he sucked more forcefully without the fear of hurting her. Artemis was beside herself with bliss, brought her toes up to latch onto his sides, to curl into the elastic of his too tight boxers and drag them down his legs, careful not to catch him in the process. He detached from her long enough to carelessly toss them into the floor.

She took him in, let her eyes settle on the length of his hard, full erection, the way it curved just the slightest up toward his naval. He became aware of her attention. She observed with some amusement as the freckles on his face were overtaken by a deep scarlet blush, and he brought his hands up in a futile effort to shield himself from her judging gaze.

"Wally, what are you doing?" she asked quietly, raising herself on her elbows. The young man cleared his throat, dropped his hands away so that he was on display for her once more.

"Sorry, I'm just... uh, I've never..."

Wally was self-conscious. Wally was scared. Wally was scared that she would deem him inadequate to her needs.

Under any other circumstances she might have laughed at his ridiculous insecurities(or indeed the fact that _Wally West _was being openly insecure about something at all, especially his own anatomy), but right now she was feeling a little scared and apprehensive herself(if she were willing to be honest), so instead she reached out, let her fingers feather over his head experimentally. His nearly sand-colored lashes fluttered shut at the touch. She smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about, Wall-man," she reassured him, taking him into her hand and tugging him down with her once more. He relaxed into her touch, exhaled sharply as her calloused, slender fingers slid down to the base of his shaft and back up again. Artemis could feel herself reacting to her own actions, each swipe of her fist along his length quickening her pulse and the rapid accumulation of desire between her legs.

"God, that feels good, Artemis..." he breathed into her neck, lips tickling her skin there.

"Just good?" she inquired, giving him a good squeeze that resulted in a grunt and subsequent thrust into her hand.

"_Amazing_," the speedster reiterated.

She laughed lightly at him, inhaled through her teeth as he started to suck at a spot beneath her earlobe, licking and blowing air there. Her hand continued its measured movements, synced up with his impatiently bucking hips. She felt him harden further in her grip, took great care to ghost the pad of her thumb over and over his head with each trip back toward the tip.

She'd never admit how impressed she was with him, how she had never expected anything even remotely less than pleasing from his size, big or small or something inbetween. From the moment she'd placed his girth in her hand she'd been filled with a great need to have him _inside_, to let him _feel _how ready she was for him, how he'd never had anything to worry about.

A physical reassurance that mere words could never convey.

The rate of his breathing had increased. He'd all but buried his face into the area of mattress beside her shoulder. She didn't want to stop, wanted to keep at this until he couldn't take it anymore, but when he groaned her name loudly into the mattress in warning, she reluctantly released him.

He sat up on top of her, panting, watching her eyes fall rapaciously below his waist.

"A little more of that and we'd have had a mess on our hands... well, your hands," he choked out teasingly. She rolled her eyes; was he deliberately _trying _to kill the mood?

The young archer was beyond needy now. She could feel the distinct wetness betwixt her thighs, and she was on the verge of asking if they should get the condom now, was on the verge of reaching beside her to grab it herself when she gave abrupt pause, lids falling closed like blinds over a window when the tips of arduous fingers grazed passed her belly button and down, down beyond the waistband of her loose pajama pants and the underwear beneath.

He seemed to have sensed her former thought pattern, because he chuckled wryly as he parted the curly hairs and tentatively dipped the end of his index finger into her wet warmth.

"You didn't think I'd leave you hangin', did you, beautiful?"

Artemis was too far submerged into a state of buzzed contentment to give a proper reposte. He pushed deeper into her, observing as her cheeks heated with pleasure when he stumbled upon a particularly gratifying spot. The speedster's own cheeks were feeling rather like a wildfire themselves, having never touched a woman like this before. He had only a vague idea of what he was doing, but the spot he'd just stroked had earned a sound from her that he hadn't heard from her before that night, so he figured he was doing something right... _hoped _he was doing something right.

"Mmmmmm, Wally..." she hummed huskily in the back of her throat as he worked at that _oh-so-good _spot. Her hands clenched into the sheets when he angled his finger against her clit, rubbing rapidly at the aroused nub of nerves. She could only mumble incoherently, thinking about how having Wally there was _so much _freaking better than her own fingers.

He kept this up for awhile, but much to her consternation started to slow his attentions. She furrowed her brows and lifted her head up from where it'd been pressed into the pillows with gradually building bliss.

Artemis started to ask him why the fuck he'd slowed down, but then she caught sight of his face and blanched. He looked almost pitiful, cheeks stained the color of red koolaid, looking ashamed of himself.

"Artemis..." he said in a small voice, uncertain.

Then she realized what was wrong.

He thought he wasn't pleasuring her correctly.

She smirked at him and grabbed his wrist.

"It's okay, Wally. You're doing everything right, just let me... help you."

She spread her legs a little farther apart, proceeded to guide his finger down until she felt it brush against her incredibly damp entrance. He gulped when she let go.

"There," she said smoothly, looking at him. There was but a brief hesitation on his part, then he falteringly petted the outside of her. She moaned with relish, lying back down on the pillow.

He was a smart guy, a scientist. He would figure it out, now that she'd led him to the right place.

And figure it out, he did.

"Mmmm, that's it," she coaxed about a minute later. Wally was growing more confident now that he had more of an idea of what he was dealing with, and she arched off the bed when he grew sure enough to push his finger inside. She bucked her hips up that last bit, snaked her hand beneath her underwear to rub at her clit.

"God, Wally, don't just sit there... _thrust_," Artemis begged impatiently when he didn't move.

He obliged her, beginning to pump his finger in and out of her at an agonizingly feeble rate.

"_Faster_," she ground out. That seemed to be enough, because after that he responded with hasty compliance, in and out, in and out, _in and out_. She nearly mewled with uncontained exaltation at the feelings wracking through her stimulated body, his second finger sneaking it's way in very abruptly, motivating her slick digits to move at an energetic pace all their own.

Wally's face and ears and neck were on fire, watching her face contort with ecstasy at the double stimulation. His length was taut and throbbing, and he wanted to watch his efforts. They worked together to shimmy her pants and underwear down without stopping, just enough so that he could _see _it, could see his fingers disappearing inside of her wet folds again and again, her muscles contracting hotly around him with each plunge. He could imagine another part of his anatomy in place of those fingers so easily...

_Fuck fuck fuck._

He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted, no _needed_, to be inside her. But he wasn't cruel enough to leave her hanging when she was this close, kept it up until at last there was the satisfying tightening of her pulsating muscles around his fingers and she cried out and arched so far off the bed he thought she might break her back in the process. He pumped her a few more times for good measure, pulled his fingers out and without a moment's hesitation reached for the condom on the nightstand while he gave her time to recover.

Artemis got her breathing under control, raised up on her elbows to watch him struggle with the foil wrapper. He removed it, then started to look a little lost again, like he wasn't entirely sure he knew what to do with the damn thing. She couldn't blame him, not really knowing herself, but regardless, she was ready for this, so she took condom from his fumbling grasp.

It took a few minutes, full of snarky comments and 'no it goes that way's, but the young heroes finally figured it out.

Then it got quiet.

There were butterflies in her stomach again, much the her chagrin. Wally hovered over her, a questioning gaze in place.

"Artemis, are you... sure? It's okay if you're not ready. I'd wait forever for you, beautiful, corny as that sounds. I mean it."

The archer looked up at him, her damp locks splayed out across the pillow. She smiled and leaned up to press their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss that still somehow sent electricity into her limbs.

"I'm ready, Wally."

The speedster nodded, they kissed again, then he lowered himself carefully, aligning with her entrance as precisely as he could. She heard herself breathe heavily, her body tensing with the anticipation of taking him in. She opened her eyes and looked down when she felt a gentle pressure just below her belly button, where Wally had kissed the skin there. He met her gaze and winked, his expression loving.

"Relax, babe, we'll both work through this. Oh and, I might have forgotten to mention that I kind of love you, Artemis."

Her mouth tugged up at one corner.

"I kind of love you, too."

And with that, she felt his head at her entrance, felt him push the tip in torpidly, fastidiously, as if he thought even the slightest move in the wrong way would cause her to shatter into a million pieces beneath him. Normally she would berate him for acting like she's some fragile porcelain doll, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel like one herself at that moment.

The archer shut her eyes securely against the pain that soon started. He moved at a snail's pace, but none of that mattered much once he reached a certain point, and her body began to ache prominently the more of him she took in. Her breaths came out ragged, fingers digging uselessly into the sheets when the pressure of his sizable shaft sent a jolt of pain rocketing up into her abdomen.

"Babe? You okay?"

She peeled her eyes open, panting, lifting her head up marginally to look down at their partially joined bodies. He was barely halfway in. She forced herself to give him a strained grimace, flopping her head back down.

"Fine, but how about a break there, big guy? Just... hold still."

He deferred, allowed her all the time she needed. She could feel his legs quivering and knew it must be hard for him to stay so stationary, to not shove himself in all in one go, and she appreciated his marvelous abilities of restraint(abilities of restraint that were absent with things like food). She watched their flickering shadows on the ceiling above for a time, then at long last gave him the go ahead.

He was as indulgent as ever with her, but the pain in her only continued, maybe even got a bit worse; her toes curled and uncurled uselessly down at the end of the bed. It felt like an eternity before he was in as far as he could go, and she was appalled to feel the tiniest pinpricks of tears at the corners of her eyes. When the hell had that happened?

"Artemis-"

"Just stay still!" she snapped, because he'd leaned forward to get a better look at her and that simple movement alone was enough to jostle her in the most uncomfortable, terrible way. He became a veritable Wally-statue once more, but the quaking of his legs started again. She could see the contours of the well-developed muscles in his thighs straining, highlighted in the shadows cast from the low burning candle.

He faltered, she winced and almost said something when suddenly...

"Hng, _Wally_," she groaned with a sigh, because whatever it was that he'd started doing was a sudden ray of pleasure in a world that mostly consisted of pain. It was nearly imperceptible, must've been subconscious on his part, given that as soon as she said something to him, it stopped.

"W-what, I didn't move!" he protested in a panic, stiffening his limbs almost comically.

Artemis _needed _that feeling again, whatever it was, and so painstakingly lifted her arms up to wrap around his torso, flattening her palms against his back, the wide, prominent shoulder blades there. He brought his face close to hers, close enough that she could nibble at his earlobe and send shivers wracking down his body.

She knew her attentions would send shocks of need rippling through him and down to his nether regions, and when she dipped her tongue into the shell of his ear and blew there, could feel a low growl of desire rumble up from deep within his throat, knees quaking for a third time on his desperate quest to keep completely still for her sake. She nipped, sucked, and licked at the area until at long last her efforts paid off.

This time when she felt it, those delicious yet minute reverberations in his hips, she swallowed down her moan, didn't say anything that might distract him from his involuntary act. She knew that as a speedster he had the rather unique ability to vibrate his molecules at impossible speeds, but never had she thought of that translating into something that could be used in the bedroom.

She nearly lost it when the tremble spread from just his hips down into his very shaft, massaging the aching walls of her entrance and soothing her abdomen as it resonated within her. Artemis dug her nails into his freckled back, felt her own hips buck up marginally with growing need, all previous discomfort leeching out of her in the wake of this newfound talent.

"Artemis, I-I can't, anymore... I need t-to move," the speedster breathed hotly in her ear, still straining, still infuriatingly oblivious to what he was doing, the _potentials _it brought.

She sucked on the bottom of his lip to let him know it was okay to move, and with measured patience he pulled himself out. The archer's breath hitched in her throat at the feel of him sliding against everything, until at last only his head remained captured in her wet folds. She was surprised by the emptiness she felt, how quickly accustomed her body had grown to his presence once the pain had been supressed.

He thrusted himself down, and she moaned out, enthralled.

"Artemis..." he choked out, just as overwhelmed as she with the sensation. She held onto him desperately, like he was her only anchor to the physical world as he retreated his immense length yet again, momento picking up as he repeated the motion again and again and _again_. This sweet friction was well worth the pain she had endured earlier.

She couldn't think anymore, there was only Wally engulfing her senses. Wally inside of her, Wally driving into her with ever increasing tempo, faster and faster until her legs impulsively wrapped around his undulating hips, increasing his penetration so that she cried out in elation, wondered why the hell they hadn't done this sooner.

Why, oh why hadn't they done this _sooner_?

Her warm breath danced out across his bicep, eyelids fluttering shut from the passion of it all, from the knowledge that this was so right and good, that this moment was their's alone. Wally moaned into her flushed skin as he rocked against her spasming hips, the stimulation from his member driving her wild.

She pulled him closer, taking comfort in the closeness, pressing her calves more firmly into the dip of his lower back, wondering if it were even physically possible to deepen his penetration further. It damn well _felt _like it, and that was good enough.

Artemis had scarcely begun to properly sync her upward thrusting hips with his when he pressed her into the mattress, pounding into her with abandon until at long last he gave a strangled cry at the feel of his release. He didn't stop immediately after, continued bucking in and in and in with the faint hope that he could carry her to her own release, but it wasn't nearly enough. With a sigh he collapsed, careful to hold himself over her with his elbows so as not to crush her.

Both young lovers panted heavily, miniscule rivulets of perspiration snaking down the contours of their faces, glistening in the light from the stuttering candle.

Wally eased himself out of her, took a moment to slide to the edge of the bed and dispose of the used condom while Artemis regained herself, her lust-addled brain taking things in besides the speedster's naked body. The hotel room was still the same, the candle was still flickering merrily, wax dripping down onto a paper plate beneath, and they would still be expected to carry out their mission later that morning as if nothing substantial had just happened.

Wally shifted on the bed, pulled the covers over their exposed flesh as they settled in comfortably.

"M'sorry," he murmured, pulling her close to him, snaking his arms around her form with his palms resting on her toned abs. He nuzzled his face into the warmth of her neck, kissing the pulse point there several times.

"For what?" she asked, rolling over to face him so that their noses were mere inches apart.

He blushed, averting his gaze.

"I, uh, guess I didn't... last long enough."

Artemis answered him with a low, throaty chuckle, taking his inflamed cheeks into her palms as she brushed their lips together tenderly.

"Wally, that was... _perfect_," she murmured, drawing herself to him, pressing her face down into the comforting nook of his collar bones and neck. Tiredness was lying heavily upon her senses. "Besides, it was only our first time, and you even said it yourself that we would work through it together."

His reply was to tighten his grip on her. The silence stretched on for a long time until she thought that maybe he'd just fallen asleep, and so she let her eyelids flutter shut and her mouth fall slack as she attempted to fall into the waiting arms of sleep.

"Soooo... how _did _I do?" he inquires nervously after a time, shattering the quiet. "I mean did I... I made the mood too cheesy, didn't I? Ugh, I did, didn't I? Was it the candle? The candle was definitely too much-"

"Wally, the candle was fine," Artemis said exasperatedly, pulling back to survey him. "The candle was great. The _mood _was great! You outdid yourself, really. I just wish... I mean, I'm sorry you had to sit still so long for me back there. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

Wally didn't miss that slight waver of her voice, that betrayal of emotion.

"Artemis?" he asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" she responded, keeping her eyes trained down at the sheets.

"Are you apologizing to me for... for hurting?"

"Not for hurting, no. I just thought I'd be able to take you, and I saw how hard it was for you to stay still, how much effort it took, and-"

"Artemis, I would've held myself there for an hour if I'd had to, okay?" he said fiercely, one of his hands pushing her chin up so that she was forced to look at him once more. "Yeah, it wasn't exactly easy, but I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Anyway, I can't believe the irony of this, _I _should be the one apologizing for the pain."

"Ugh, Wally! Okay, how about we just agree that the pain was beyond either of our control? Although... there _was _that thing you did."

Just the memory of it was enough to make her shudder. It had perhaps been one of the most delicious sensations she had ever felt in her life, that vibration of his hips, his _member _as he worked himself against her in a desperate bid for release. Thinking about it so intimately was sparking arousal within her yet again, but Wallace was looking completely dumbfounded.

"What thing?"

It was just as she had thought: utterly oblivious to the finer uses of his powers.

The archer propped herself up on one elbow, suddenly wide awake for this crucial enlightenment. He sat up, too, features defined sharply by the candle flickering merrily behind them, continuing to fill their nostrils with the scent of fresh pine needles. She would have to remember the ask him about the strange choice of candle scents.

"Seriously, Wally? You were _vibrating_."

He only stared at her.

"Was I?"

Artemis leveled him with an intense, hooded gaze. Telling him about this ability was turning her on more than just thinking about it, because once she _told _him about it, he'd be able to do it _willingly_, to _perfect _it with lots of practice... oh, the possibilities.

"Yes. You were."

"Oh...," he said blankly, as if still trying to sort out her implications. For someone who was generally fairly quick-witted, he sure was slow on the sexual uptake. "Where exactly... was I vib-"

Artemis didn't tell him where he'd been vibrating, she _showed _him.

"_Oh_," he breathed out, entire body spasming and stiffening at the unexpected curl of her fingers around his soft shaft. "That's where."

"Yeah, _that's where_," she clarified, satisfaction twisting up her lips wickedly, his length rapidly hardening in her hand as she worked him back into a state of excitement. It didn't take much to get him throbbing for her again, not when she was letting her thumb roll fast circles across the tip.

She peeled the covers away from them and straddled his thighs, all the while continuing her ministrations. Her attention briefly strayed over to the candle, burning low now, wax dripping from the sides and dried on the bottom of the plate.

"I hope you brought more than one condom, Wally, because we've got a _lot _of practicing to do to get this vibration talent of yours under control."

His only response was a strangled moan of pleasure.


End file.
